There exist a variety of wireless power and data link systems which, illustratively, use electrostatic coupling as wireless transmission. Some systems are used for power and data links around the human body; other systems may be used for links in or around other objects. A wireless power transmitter usually operates at low frequencies in the sub MHz range. The transmitter generates an electrostatic field between the body and the environment that is referenced to the ground. A receiver at another position of the body can convert the electrostatic field to a voltage and power. Other applications around the human body operate at higher frequencies. For example, currently RF based hearing aids are considered for wireless communication. Often such hearing aid systems operate in the 2.5 GHz ISM band. Such systems feature propagation by means of transverse waves, the magnetic and electric fields being in phase and covering a relatively large range of perhaps 30 meters. The large range may cause problems in terms of security of the communication content and may cause interference. Furthermore, because of their relatively high frequency of operation, such systems are heavily influenced by the human body; for example, the delivery of sufficient power is very dependent on movements of the human body and allocation of the device.